SMELTLOVE : OMEN
by Lutung
Summary: Zam x Desyca - TEASER - Seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun, Desyca yang menyesal karena hidupnya berubah setelah mengenal seorang pria berumur 35 tahun, Zam - ONGOING - WARNING : Age gap, M, Trashy - 304th Study Room - Publish : 14 Juli 2017


**SMELTLOVE : OMEN**

 **T E** ** **A**** ** ** **S****** ** ** ** **E******** **R**

* * *

 **304th Study Room sepenuhnya milik Felicia Huang**  
Author : **Lutung**  
 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun yang berupa uang maupun bukan berupa uang dalam fanfiction ini._  
Character : Semua character dalam 304th Study Room, (dalam chapter ini : Zam dan Desyca)  
Pairing (dalam chapter ini) : Zam x Desyca  
Warning : AU, Explicit, Age gap, boylove (BL) scene di chapter yang akan diberikan tanda terdapat boylove (BL) scene.  
Genre : Drama, Josei, Romance, Trashy.  
Rate : M

* * *

 **Note :**  
 _Setting :_  
\- Desyca berumur 16 tahun.  
\- Zam berumur 35 tahun.

direkomendasikan untuk membaca fanfiction ini sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Ta-Ku yang berjudul "Down for you" ( watch?v=uFP68oPdiVo)

 **Selamat membaca~ :D**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dua strip merah_**

.

.

.

 _Ini tak mungkin terjadi._

 _Aku._

 _Hamil?_

 _tapi, Aku kan cuma demam, pusing, dan mual._

 _"Sialan," umpatku._

 _Kubuka agendaku, dan mngecek hari kosong diriku, dan saat ayah sibuk bekerja._

 _Kamis. Yeah, aku akan membuat janji di dokter itu._

 _"Desyca, cepat keluar kau mau terlambat sekolah lagi ya?" ucap ayahku dari luar kamar tidurku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _10 Malam, Zam Apartement, Kado._** **  
**"Jangan dekati aku dengan kemeja lusuhmu itu," aku menyindirnya lusuh, tapi sebenarnya kemeja dan blazer hitamnya nampak sangat rapi sekali menempel di tubuh bidangnya itu. terlebih lagi tanpa harus mendekat aku bisa mencium pewangi ruangan yang biasa digunakan kantor-kantor, _Fresh_ dari kantornya.

Dia meletakan kacamata baca hitamnya. "Aku hanya ingin mencumbu kekasihku," ucapnya dengan nada menyindir. Mana mungkin dia akan memperlakukan wanita dengan tulus.

"Oh ya? coba kulihat?" sindirku melihat dirinya melepas jas hitam dan menaruhnya di sebelahku yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Melihat gayanya yang sok pintar itu membuatku semakin yakin kalau aku harus mengatakan hal ini padanya. Enak saja dia hanya _mengisi_ diriku.

Dia tak menjawab sindiranku, malah menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sampai di siku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Seperti reflek aku menyingkir darinya, membatasi dudukku dan duduknya diantara tas sekolahku. "Katanya mau lihat, hm?" balik menyindirku, Pria yang jenggotnya dibiarkan tumbuh tipis di dagunya itu masih tersenyum menyindir sambil mengambil remote yang dia ambil pada endtable di sebelahnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tombol yang dia tekan.

 _DUK!_

terdorong oleh meja yang keluar dari tembok. Dan secara tak sengaja aku terjatuh di tubuhnya. "Auw!" antara kaget dan tak senang karena tubuhku yang terdrong hingga jatuh ke tubuhnya. "itukah cumbuanmu?" erangku mencoba menjauh darinya lagi.

Namun, tangannya yang tak memegang remote itu sudah membaca gerakanku, tanpa perlu hitungan ketiga merenggut tanganku, dengan bibirnya dia mendekat pada telingaku, "Ada yang lebih menyenangkan lagi kok," bisiknya

Berusaha agak keras, aku menjauh dari tubuhnya dan membalikan tubuhku, kau tahu apa yang kudapat darinya?

"Dari Singapure," ucapnya.

Kubuka kotak kecil itu. Perasanku tak enak.

"Buku?" tanyaku. Judunya Being A Woman.

"Sesuai denganmu." Dia mengerling padaku.

"Aku tak butuh," kubuangnya ke kotak sampah.

Dan dia merayap ke belakangku. Mulai mencumbuku, dengan gerakan nakal tanganya, kau tahu maksudku? Tanganya benar-benar nakal. Memijat di daerah yang sering pegal di tubuhku.

Bibirnya ke leherku dan... aku merasakan jenggot sialan itu ikut mencumbu leherku.

"Ummmhh, ada yang ingin kukatakan…" ucapku mulai melemah akan cumbuannya.

"Terima kasih?" sindirnya. Bibirnya mengiggit pelan bahu kiriku. "Kembali kasih, sayang…"

"Auuwww," erangku, merasakan deru nafasnya mulai meningkat dan suara becek yang dia keluarkan dari lidahnya itu.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia mulai _panas,_ dengan terampilnya kedua tangannya itu menarik tubuhku dan mendudukanku di pahanya.

"Aku juga," ucapnya menatap mataku

Ya aku tahu, aku tahu! Dia mengunci tubuhku dengan tatapannya, aku sadar dan merasakan gerakan tangannya menari di tubuhku, seperti tangan yang sudah pernah mencumbu wanita yang jumlahnya lebih dari hitungan jari itu melepas kancing kemeja sekolahku satu demi satu, bahkan aku sendiri merasakan deru nafasku juga ikut semakin cepat, tapi… aku tetap tak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya…

Mendapati diriku duduk di pahanya dengan setengah telanjang, kedua payudaraku yang telah bebas, Dia tersenyum sekilas sembari menarik punggungku, tepat dimana aku mengait bra biru faforitku…

 _Tu-tunggu,_

 _Di-dia berniat menyesap dadaku._

 _Mhh…_

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan lidahnya menyelinap dari balik bawah dadaku…

Aku mendecak, sadar membiarkan tangannya dan lidahnya itu menjamah kedua dadaku. "Mulailah dengan menggerakan bibirmu," aku menarik rambutnya menjauh dari kenikmatan yang ia berikan, "...sayang?" sindirku dengan nada mengejek.

"Menggerakan bibir?" desahnya, dia memainkan dada kiriku dengan bibirnya. "Seperti ini, huh?" tanyanya.

 _ck, kenapa dia tahu dada kiriku yang paling sensitif..._

Dengan kasar, kuusir bibirnya dari dadaku.

detik berikutnya, segera kututup kedua buah dadaku dengan melipat tanganku. Walau aku tahu tetap saja percuma, karena bulatan payudaraku tak cukup hanya ditutupi dengan tanganku.

Dia berseringai padaku dan bangkit seraya berkata, "Minggu depan aku ke Singapure sampai akhir tahun ini." Dengan santainya dia minum kopinya.

 _APPPAAA KAU BERNIAT PERGI LAGI SETELAH MENINGGALKANKU HAMPIR SETAHUN?!_

"Oh." Tanggapku, mencoba menjaga nadaku tetap datar.

Aku juga bangkit dari pahanyai. "Dan _*cough*_ aku hamil,"

Aku melihat dia berhenti menenggak kopinya, melirikku dan mulai menenggak lagi kopi hitamnya sampai habis.

" _that's a good news, hun._ " Dia mendekat padaku lagi.

"Yeah, menurutmu?"

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Kau yang tak paham, _hun_."

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku.

" _That's my reward's_ "

"Ah, membuat hamil?" Aku memincingkan mata padanya, "Untuk seorang pria 35 tahun sepertimu? itu tak sulit."

"Sekali bercinta dengan perawan sepertimu?" dia menggeleng-geleng, "Perbandingannya sejuta banding satu," ucapnya sambil melepas kancing kemeja putihnya.

Aku membenahi kaosku lagi. Aku ingin berkata, seolah hanya dia saja aku akan bercinta. Tapi, kalau aku berkata seperti itu, dia pasti akan berpikir aku ini pelacur murahan. Jadi kututup lagi mulutku.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

Aku memakai bra biruku lagi, "Aku akan ke dokter, menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." dan juga Kukancing lagi kemeja sekolahku.

Dia duduk di depanku, "Kupikir kau akan mengakui kehebatanku, _darling_." Dia membedakan nada di kata darling.

"Dengan apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bermain Daddy dan mommy." Ucapnya santai.

Secepat kilat, aku mengambil buku yang ada di kursi dan melempar ke tubuhnya, aku bangkit. "Aku memang suka dengan seks. Tapi, aku tahu kapan aku harus berpikir ke depan dan serius." Ucapku. Dengan nada datar. Aku tahu, semua pria takkan mendengarkan kekasihnya mengeluh kalau diberitahu dengan cara membentak. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup.

"Aku bukan pria seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Oh, sombong sekali dirimu."

"Aku berkata dengan akal sehatku,"

"Akal sehatmu? Maksudmu, dengan kepala yang ada di bawah itu?" aku menghindari tanganya yang mencoba menyentuh rambut cokelatku.

Dia mendiamkanku. Aku tahu, kau memang tak bodoh. Aku bisa memenjarakanmu dengan kasus pemerkosaan. Aku tahu darling, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh… tapi, aku yang tak mau hamil. Aku masih 16 tahun!

"Kau tahu usiaku sekarang kan?" aku duduk di kursi yang jauh dari jangkauanya.

"16 tahun, aku sudah mulai bekerja." Dia duduk di meja makan, dan melemaskan kepalanya. Tapi, tak ada ekspresi menyesal kalau aku hamil. Datar. Tak ada ekspresi.

"Sebelum ke New York aku mau ini usai."

Dia melirikku,

"Dan hubungan kita juga." Aku mengacak rambutku.

Dia terdiam. Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir, apa aku benar-benar mengandung anakmu, kan?

Aku menghampirinya. Berdiri di depanya. Mengusap rambut hitamnya yang mulai sedikit berantakan. "Aku akan berikan hasil DNA kalau kau inginkan juga." Aku memeluk kepalanya,

Bukannya menanggapi kalimatku, dia malah bicara sendiri, "Di tubuhmu, ada darahku." ucapnya.

Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Kau sudah bagian dari diriku, _Ratuku_." kali ini kubiarkan dirinya mendudukanku di pahanya.

Kepalanya mendongak keatas melihatku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seharusnya,_

Malam ini bibir kami mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, memaki satu sama lain

 _Seharusnya,_

Jari-jarinya ikut memakiku dengan menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku dan jari-jariku akan membalas dengan mencakar wajahnya

 _Seharusnya,_

Aku pulang dengan menangis…..

.

.

 ** _Tapi_**

.

.

Malam ini bibirku dan bibirnya malah menari _waltz,_ bergandengan dengan erat. Aku sudah tak ingat lagi berapa kali lidah kami mengecap

Jari-Jarinya malah mengunci tubuhku, jari-jariku malah mengunci wajahnya

Aku malah terlelap sesampainya di puncak kenikmatanku bersama seorang pria yang sebagian cairan dari tubuh bidangnya itu berada di dalam tubuhku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Padahal,**_

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua bukti yang memperkuat kalau aku ini korban pemerkosaan,

Aku sudah membuat janji untuk menggugurkan janinku yang belum genap sebulan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku menyesal mengenalmu,**_

 _ **Pak Zam.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author Note :

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA TEASER - " SMELTLOVE : OMEN "** dan...

..Tolong saya jangan dilempar bata karena bukannya update kelanjutan "M'M : He's Doubt" atau "Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu, Kise" malah publish straight *coret*porn*coret* ff :'))) /PLAAKKK/  
Tapi aku harus publish ide ini soalnya entah kenap ide untuk cerita ini ngalir gitu saja. bahkan aku sudah nemuin konflik dan solusinya...kejadian langka banget buat saya yang bikin cerita asal publish setiap kali ada plot yang sliwer di kepala saya :'DDD  
Pastinya cerita ini gak akan jadi porn without plot. tetep ada plot kok pastinya (i hope) (^_^'')a  
Dan yang terakhir tentunya tunggu untuk chapter pertama yang akan di publish 10 hari semenjak teaser ini di publish! ^_^  
Oh ya! biar saya tetap ingat daratan, tolong lempari saya review yang berisi kritikan dan saran yang membangun! :'DD

 **\- Lutung**


End file.
